Elegido Egoísta
by Esthelar
Summary: El Elegido de Tethe Alla es "un narcisista mujeriego que no se preocupa por nada más que salir con muchas chicas y asistir a las fiestas". Si alguien les hubiera dicho que el Elegido del Maná despreciaba su propia existencia, nadie lo habría creído porque eso equivaldría a una blasfemia.


**Esta es mi última semana de vacaciones, y mientras me vengan ideas que puedo plasmar en un mar de palabras estaré publicando pequeñas cosas que espero sean de su agrado estimado público.**

 **Summary: El Elegido de Tethe Alla es "un narcisista mujeriego que no se preocupa por nada más que salir con muchas chicas y asistir a las fiestas". Si alguien les hubiera dicho que el Elegido del Maná despreciaba su propia existencia, nadie lo habría creído porque eso equivaldría a una blasfemia. {Zelos POV}**

 _ **Disclaimers: Tales of Symphonia y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a la serie Tales Of creada por Namco.**_

* * *

.

 **ELEGIDO EGOÍSTA**

* * *

 _Mi vida siempre ha sido una broma de muy mal gusto que yo no le encontraba lo gracioso por ningún lado que lo mirase._

Fui despreciado por el simple hecho de haber nacido, algo que yo nunca pedí pero Cruxis sí decidió.

Mis padres no se querían. ¡Ni siquiera se soportaban!

La iglesia los obligó a preservar el linaje del Maná, los forzó a tener descendencia como si fueran animales para cruzar.

Porque eso mismo fueron a los ojos de Cruxis que controlaban el mundo por medio de la Iglesia de Martel. Simples animales. Insectos miserables.

Porque la prestigiada Iglesia era controlada por semielfos, la casta más despreciada en toda la historia. Un secreto oscuro que fue bien guardado por más de cuatro milenios.

Un simple medio para conseguir a un elegido o elegida apta cuya estructura de Maná sea idéntica a la de Martel, satisfaciendo así los deseos egoístas de un _niño_ desequilibrado mental sin escrúpulos.

Es debido a mi existencia que muchos sufrieron.

Mi padre no pudo soportar más la carga de ser el elegido y se suicidó, dejando a una amante y a una hija recién nacida.

La amante de mi padre, una semielfa... y también la madre de mi hermana Seles.

.

 _Seles... ella es la persona que más ha sufrido por mi culpa._

Por mi culpa perdió a su madre.

Esa mujer quiso asesinarme, pero mi madre sacrificó su vida para preservar la vida del elegido y con sus últimas palabras no hizo más que maldecir mi nacimiento.

 _"Ojalá nunca hubieras nacido"_

Su madre fue ejecutada poco después y a Seles la encerraron en una abadía donde permaneció durante los siguientes 10 años privada de la luz del sol.

Pero si lograba hacer que a ella le transfirieran el puesto del Elegido sería liberada de su prisión y viviría con los lujos a los que yo he tenido privilegio desde que tengo memoria.

Por supuesto, mis verdaderos motivos no lo sabía cualquiera porque nunca los exteriorizaba. Mis pensamientos verdaderos eran solo para mí.

El Elegido de Tethe Alla es _un narcisista mujeriego que no se preocupa por nada más que salir con muchas chicas y asistir a las fiestas_. Así dejé que todo el mundo lo creyera, incluso a la mismísima Sheena que fue mi amiga desde los 10 años.

Si alguien les hubiera dicho que el Elegido del Maná despreciaba su propia existencia, nadie lo habría creído porque eso equivaldría a una blasfemia.

.

Hice un acuerdo con Pronyma cuando yo aun era un simple adolescente, de hacer lo que ellos me pidieran con la condición de que algún día transfirieran mi título a Seles.

Con la llana excusa de que yo quería una vida más sencilla y libre de aquella gente hipócrita interesada que pululan entre los nobles.

Yo no me parezco en nada a la dulce, humilde y tierna Colette.

 _Soy un elegido egoísta._

Quise hacer a un lado a mis compañeros y traicionarlos.

Ni siquiera era tan cercanos a ellos, porque ellos mismos se distanciaban de mí gracias a la máscara del bufón imbécil que permanecía en su lugar. _Lo cual solo aligeraba más la carga mental que tenía de tomar esa decisión._

Sheena y Genis no me soportaban por mis comentarios molestos y fuera de lugar, y saber que ellos me _despreciaban_ me hacía sonreír con sorna e ironía a sus espaldas. _Eran solo unos idiotas que no sabían por donde los iban a golpear._

La profesora no la conocía lo suficiente, pero no creo que me tuviera en buena estima por mi mala fama y por haberle coqueteado con anterioridad aunque no iba enserio. _Como si en verdad me interesara por su apariencia, la verdad me es indiferente y no porque sea una semielfa._

Regal Bryant, lo conocí hace algunos años antes de ser sentenciado a 20 años de prisión por _asesinato pasional_. _Le guardaba cierto respeto por ser un noble diferente a los demás, pero no lo tenía en suficiente estima como para preocuparme de verdad por él._

Presea era muy estoica y fría, será tierna y todo lo que quieran pero no le tenía verdadera estima como ella tampoco me tenía a mí para pensar en salvar su vida. _Simplemente me daba igual lo que le pasara._

 _Soy un gran egoísta, y no siento vergüenza alguna de admitirlo._

 _Todos somos egoístas hasta cierto punto, nadie se salva de esa regla general._

Colette es una chica muy agradable, torpe y sincera de corazón. Es amable con todo el mundo. ¡Incluso con aquellos que no merecen su amabilidad! Ella confía en todo el mundo, es muy ingenua. _Pero aunque quisiera no podía sentir ningún apego hacia ella, ya que la terminaría entregando a su muerte cuando llegara la hora de la verdad._

Lloyd nunca se mostraba muy simpático y tampoco me seguía la corriente, no le tomaba mucha importancia que yo fuera el Elegido lo cual era una novedad. Pero solo era un campesino idiota con ideales fuera de este mundo y del suyo.

 _¿Cambiar el sistema de los dos mundos que existió por más de cuatro mil años?_

 _¿Están locos?_

 _¡Eso es imposible!_

Solo era un grupo compuesto por siete personas contra todos los ángeles de Cruxis sumando a los desianos y los arcanos.

El grupo de Lloyd. Cuidado en secreto por Kratos Aurion.

Los Renegados. Liderados por Yuan Ka-Fai.

Cruxis. Liderado por Mithos Yggdrassill.

.

 _¿Cuál de los tres grupos es el más poderoso al final?_

 _._

Es evidente quiénes tenían mayor poder bélico, quién era el más fuerte.

Incluso si los Renegados me revelaron que era imposible retirar el título de Elegido excepto con la muerte o la destrucción del sistema torcido de los dos mundos, de todos modos seguí adelante con mis planes mientras continuamos con nuestra aventura y estaba en plan de agente triple.

Significaba un agotamiento mental enorme el tener doble moral.

 _Por no decir doloroso... más doloroso que cualquier herida física que pudieran infringir en mí._

Tres grupos del cual escoger abiertamente.

 _"Que sea lo que vaya a ser"_

 _Ese ha sido mi lema toda la vida._

Yo estoy del lado de los más fuertes.

No estaba muy apegado a esta vida como para importarme si tengo que perderla para que Seles fuera feliz.

El destino de los elegidos se había decidido.

Colette y yo partiríamos a nuestra inminente muerte por las ambiciones de Mithos.

.

 _Ella como receptáculo de Martel._

 _Yo como un simple peón sacrificable._

.

Mi última noche la pasamos en Flanoir, una ciudad que por desgracia tiene nieve durante todo el año.

 _Odio la nieve. ¿Cómo pueden encontrarlo agradable y hasta mágico que agua congelada descienda de los cielos? Yo ya no le veo la gracia._

La nieve me trae muy malos recuerdos, de nieve roja cayendo aquel trágico día que mi madre murió... maldita ironía. ¿Tengo que recordar forzosamente todo mi pasado antes de partir?

 _Cielos... qué cliché._

La mañana del juicio final para el grupo había llegado. Ya estaba listo para realizar la inminente traición, estaba preparado para morir luchando contra quienes fueron mis _camaradas_.

 _¡Bah! Camaradas de nombre en realidad. ¡Ni siquiera me sentía apegado a ellos!_

 _Le doliera a quien le doliera._

Estaba listo para relevar mi título a mi hermana menor y asegurar su felicidad como la nueva Elegida.

Pero tres palabras cambiaron la decisión que había escogido y el rumbo de mi destino.

 _"Confío en ti"_

Lloyd confiaba en mí.

A pesar de no haberle dado verdaderas razones para hacerlo, confiaba en mí.

 _¡Confía en mí!_

La primera persona que fue completamente honesta, o que al menos se preocupaba genuinamente por mí como un... _verdadero amigo_.

Se preocupaba por Zelos Wilder, no por el Elegido del Maná.

Será idiota este campesino, pero tiene sentimientos nobles.

Revivió una esperanza que yo pensaba extinta desde hace varios años.

La esperanza de poder ser aceptado por quien soy, Zelos Wilder. No por lo que represento para la sociedad, el Elegido del Maná.

Me cuesta todavía creer que es el hijo de Kratos. ¡No se parecen en nada!

 _Es un verdadero idiota._

 _Pero yo también lo soy._

Soy un egoísta por haber querido apuñalar a todos por la espalda.

Ahora soy un verdadero egoísta por privar a Seles de una oportunidad única.

 _Un elegido egoísta._

 _Pero así soy yo._

El elegido egoísta que nació y solo existe para complicarle la existencia a los demás.

Creí por mucho tiempo que estaba solo en este mundo, no podía confiar en nadie. Ni siquiera en Sheena o en los demás. Así que siempre me cubrí con la máscara del bufón insoportable que apartaba a los demás con su actitud y prefería ser completamente superficial para no crear dolorosos lazos sentimentales.

La vida de los elegidos es muy difícil y nadie puede entenderlo, excepto aquellos que cargan con ese horrible título de nacimiento.

.

 _Para una elegida temerosa y cándida como Colette._

 _Para un elegido egoísta y desconfiado como yo._

 _._

 _Pero Lloyd con su perseverancia cambió nuestro destino._

 _Salvó nuestras almas de ser consumidas por la desesperación._

 _Un chico al que puedo llamar y reconocer verdaderamente como un amigo irreemplazable._

 _._

 _El primer amigo del elegido egoísta e idiota._

 _._

 _._

~FIN~


End file.
